1. Technical Field
The technology relates to a vehicle control apparatus that may be mounted on a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A vehicle which stops an engine based on prescribed stop condition and restarts the engine based on prescribed starting conditions has been disclosed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2014-36557). In the vehicle disclosed in JP-A No. 2014-36557, when an engine is stopped based on stop condition, an alternator is caused to generate power and charge a lithium ion battery and a lead battery. On the other hand, when the engine is restarted based on the starting conditions, the starter is made to perform a starting rotation by power from the lead battery.